It is not uncommon for a tire on a motor vehicle to fail and in that instance the tire or the wheel and tire assembly must be changed. Typically, vehicles are equipped with a spare tire or a spare tire and wheel assembly, and with some form of jack and basic tools necessary to make the change. However, there is a need for a unique method of storing the jack and tools (preferably with a tool bag), without additional attachment hardware and plastic clips, etc. adapted for stowage in a motor vehicle.